


Prayer of the Sorting Day

by angelheartbeat, orphan_account



Series: Aqours in Ilvermorney [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, America, Aqours girls go to Ilvermorney, Horned Serpent, House - Freeform, Ilvermorney, Ilvermorney School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Love Live! au, Magical beans, Magical school, Pottermore Info, Pukwudgie, Rest is made up by us, School, Sorting, Sorting Ceremony, Thunderbird - Freeform, Wampus, Written by a Horned Serpent and Thunderbird, enjoy, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Aqours girls will soon begin their school life at Ilvermorney but before that can happen they need to be Sorted! Which house/houses will choose them?CURRENTLY ON HIATUS





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by the unhelpful me, IdolTrash31! I wrote in this sophisticated style because I feel like Dia would talk and think in this way. Enjoy!

Dia looked up at the mountain in awe. It was beautiful in a strong, stoic way. She admired it's will for a minute and then realised it was a mountain and most likely didn't have one. Somewhere at the top of that mountain was Ilvermorney. Her new school. Her new home, really. She smiled widely at the thought. She glanced around at the small cluster of children and immediately replaced her smile with a look of indifference and folded her arms.

They reached the top and Dia really struggled to hide her smile. She feared that she was pulling a rather scary face in the attempt not to grin. Though she couldn't help inhale deeply in awed appreciation at the majestic castle that stood atop this, in comparison, rather ugly lump of rock. The group of children hung back, they were unsure and nervous. Dia walked forward in confidence and reached the marble statues of the founders. She craned her neck to look up at the statue of James and could not see past his elbow. She then turned to Isolt, neck still craned, and saw to her breasts. Dia flushed purple but still respectfully (and because people insisted it gave luck for the Sorting Ceremony) touched a foot on each grand statue. The doors swung open and she looked back uncertainly, not completely comfortable walking in without instruction. She cleared her throat and peeked inside. A teacher ushered her in. Dia walked forward proudly and stood against the wall at the far side. Now came the boring wait.

Eventually-it seemed-"Kurosawa, Dia" was called, by a man who looked too young to be a deputy head teacher, and Dia strode forward to the Gordian Knot. Her hands were shaking and so she folded her arms to hide this from the onlookers. The gem in Wampus lit up. So did the gem in Horned Serpent. Dia smiled. She had wished for one of these houses, not the other and was glad she had a choice. It didn't phase her that her younger sister might not be in the same house, right now it was just about Dia. "Please, take time to think it over." The young-looking deputy head said. Dia looked at him, suddenly uncertain and desperate to say the right thing. "I deliberated beforehand on which house I would like, I am just glad it has chosen me as well." She felt shy, an unusual feeling for her. "I would like to be in Horned Serpent?" Her nerves had made it sound like a question, she silently scolded herself. The gem in Wampus stopped glowing whilst the Horned Serpent glowed brighter. 

"Horned Serpent it is. You may take your place." She walked back to her spot as the Ceremony continued. As soon as she was sure no one could see it, Dia let herself smile.


End file.
